TARGET: The Heart
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: "I was planning on being really charming and impressing you!" Even the most confident of men have their moments, and Irvine was no exception. Oneshot. IrvinexOc slight IrvinexSelphie


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Ocs. Square owns _Final Fantasy VIII_.

* * *

Galbadia Garden; it was just as he remembered it, opting to focus more on advancing weapon technology than on focusing on training the SeeDs that stayed at this Garden. Maybe that was why he had botched up his first mission dealing with the Sorceress, an event that seemed to happen so long ago. It was unfair to blame the Garden for that mishap, but Irvine couldn't help it. He felt that if they had spent more time helping him through the fact that he had often choked on life and death situations like that then maybe so much of their journey wouldn't have happened.

Of course he would've stayed back at Balamb Garden with his friends from the Orphanage if it'd been allowed, but it had been decided that he should be sent back to Galbadia, at least for now. While Irvine was sad that he wouldn't be able to see his friends as often as he wanted (what with Balamb Garden now being mobile) he was glad for one thing…

Danny. He had just recently learned her name, from word of mouth. While he had cared deeply for Selphie, it wasn't the same as when he thought about Danny.

True, Selphie was cute and girly, and all the things he had adored in her when they were children were still there. But Danny was more mature than Selphie, and it was something he found he wanted; a more mature relationship.

"Irvine! Welcome back!" a passing man grins, stopping to clap a hand over Irvine's shoulder. "It's been too long!"

"It's good to see you again, Nick. I'd love to stay and chat but could you tell me where Danny is?"

The grin on Nick's face spread and he removed his hand from Irvine's shoulder to cross them over his chest. "Finally going to work up the nerve to speak to her, huh? Good for you! I think she was at the shooting range."

"Great!"

Irvine turned and rushed down the hallway, his coat flaring out behind him from the rushed movement. "What, no 'goodbye?'" Nick called down the hallway after him in good humor; Irvine only laughed as he went.

Irvine's heart began to race as he grew closer to the shooting range, only one gun firing could be heard. Unusual, but lucky for him if it was still Danny, he'd prefer not to make a fool of himself in front of others. And he had no doubt that he would; being normally charming and funny in front of the ladies, Danny was somehow different for him. She acted more like one of the guys and it made the man a little nervous to how she would react to him.

He slid to a halt in front of the door to the shooting range and took a deep breath, a hand on the knob, before he swung the door open and glanced around. And there she was, taking careful aim with the magnum in her hands before firing off another shot. She stopped, sliding the head gear over her ears down around her neck, using them to muffle the gunshots as she began to reload the firearm. Taking another deep breath he made his way over to the woman, stopping by her side.

She glanced up at him, blinking her brown eyes at him. "What?"

"U-uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish already. He had the lines prepared, had used them before. Why couldn't Irvine say them out loud now? "I wanted to… ask you your name?" he hurried out, in an attempt to not seem creepy – standing there and stuttering like a fool.

"Danny Hart." She paused, eyes narrowing as she eyed his face and he resisted the urge to gulp. "Aren't you that flirt, Irvine Kinneas?"

"I guess you can say that," he answered a little too hurriedly and he nearly winced. He wasn't acting as charming as usual and it showed.

"So, what'cha want, flirt?" Danny inquired with a hand on her hip as she tilted her head slightly. The inquiry wasn't malicious but it certainly seemed like it to Irvine. Was that all she saw him as? A flirt? Well, he did flirt with every lady he came upon, so maybe that was his own fault…

"I-I… Uh, I was wondering…." He stopped, trying to compose himself. Why was this so hard? Maybe he should have just stayed with Selphie, she was cute and she obviously liked him back. He swallowed the lump in his throat at the raised brow on Danny's face, an unimpressed look upon her face.

"If you're going to just stand there and stammer I'm gonna go. I have things to do." And with that she moved to walk past him and Irvine's jaw grew slack in shock. He didn't think she'd leave so soon, he thought he'd have more time to correct the mistakes he was making in trying to flirt with her. He quickly turned, hands held out in a helpless shrug.

"Wait!" Irvine watched as Danny stopped and turned to look over her shoulder at him curiously. Relief filled him and he spoke again, "I was planning on being really charming and impressing you! Can I get another chance, Danny?"

She gave no audible answer, though her face softened and she smiled at him before turning and leaving again. Irvine's heart rate increased and a grin split over his face. She hadn't said 'yes' but she had smiled at him, it wasn't that much but it was a start and he was suddenly glad he was back at Galbadia Garden – now he would be able to figure out how to get into her heart…

* * *

**Tidbits Corner:** Everyone who plays _Final Fantasy VIII_ always seems to forget about poor Irvine.


End file.
